1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control board and a display apparatus having the control board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus provides desirable characteristics, such as thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, so that the LCD apparatus is used for monitors, laptop computers, mobile phones, large televisions. Typically, an LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel for displaying an image using light transitivity of liquid crystal, a driving unit electrically connected to the LCD panel to drive the LCD panel, and a control board electrically connected to the driving unit to control the driving unit.
The control board includes a connector electrically connected to an external video system and a signal processing part processing a signal received from the video system.
The LCD apparatus is generally driven with a frequency of 60 Hz, but presently may be driven with a frequency of 120 Hz to enhance the display quality of the image. However, the signal processing part preset to correspond to 60 Hz is only used to drive the LCD apparatus with the frequency of 60 Hz, and the signal processing part preset to correspond to 120 Hz is only used to drive the LCD apparatus with the frequency of about 120 Hz.
Thus, the control board is required to be substituted, for the LCD apparatus to be driven with both frequencies of 60 Hz and 120 Hz.